Bubble Guppy Rescue Squad to the Rescue
Plot The guppies embark on a rescue mission after Gil throw Bubble Puppy's frisbee in Mr Grumpfish's yard. Transcript (The episode starts off with Deema,Goby and Gil playing with a frisbee.) Deema: "Catch Goby." Goby: "Alright.To you Gil." Gil: "Catch Deema." (The frisbee blew into Mr Grumpfish's backyard.) Gil: "Oh no.This is a disaster guys.When stuff goes into Mr Grumpfish's yard it never comes back." Goby: "Well we're not letting the frisbee and Bubble Puppy suffer the same thing especially in the summer." (Gil,Goby and Deema climbed up the fence but they set off an alarm.) Mr Grumpfish: "Whose there.Hm." (Gil,Goby and Deema peeks out from behind a bush.) Gil: "It's too risky for us to go in alone we're gonna need backup." (Molly,Oona and Nonny are shopping at the mall.) Molly: "Hey guys ya think this bow will be perfect for Friendship Day." Oona: "Yeah." Nonny: "It's so amazing." Gil: "Guys can you hear us." Molly: "Loud and clear fellow guppies.We're out shopping for something to wear on Friendship Day." Deema: "That's great." Goby: "But can it wait." Gil: "We've got a Code Eighteen Emergency." All: "Oh no." Molly: "What went over the fence this time." Gil: "It was the frisbee." Goby: "So we need you guys to come home.Urgently." Molly: "We're on our way and out.Over and out." (Deema,Goby and Gil get the binoculars and looked through at Mr Grumpfish's yard.Molly,Oona and Nonny came home.) Molly: "Hey guys." All: (Yelping). Gil: "Oh no Molly." Molly: "I'm okay." Oona: "And so are we." Deema: "Oh I see you got your bow that you're gonna wear for Friendship Day on." Nonny: "Yep that's why Molly wears her lucky hair bow." Molly: "So what's the plan." Gil: "Oona and Nonny swam over to the front door and do a puppet show and when Mr Grumpfish is busy watching it Deema,Goby,Molly and I we'll hop over the fence and get the frisbee." Molly: "Great idea." Goby: "Then Let's do it." (Oona and Nonny swim to the front door of Mr Grumpfish's house.) Oona: "We're in position." Gil: "Copy that guys commence puppet acting." Nonny: "You got it." Oona: "Hey Mr Grumpfish I hope you like puppet shows." (Mr Grumpfish comes out and watch Oona and Nonny's puppet show.Gil,Goby,Deema and Molly went over the fence and tries to save their frisbee but Deema stepped on a branch and it caught Mr Grumpfish's attention.He saws the frisbee and makes way with it.) Mr Grumpfish: "My yard my property." (The guppies sat on the porch.) Gil: "I can't believe we lost our frisbee." (They watched as Mr Grumpfish swim out of the house.) Gil: "Hey guys do you see what I see." Goby: "What.What did you see." Gil: "Mr Grumpfish left his house.I can sneak in and get our frisbee back." Oona: "You guys can't do that." Nonny: "Yeah that's Mr Grumpfish's property." Gil: "Well our stuff is our property.I'll just slip through the door get the frisbee and he'll be none the wiser." Goby: "But what if you get caught and go to jail." Deema: "And they only let us visit." Molly: "And ya know it's not Friendship Day yet and it's just." Gil: "Giys none of this is gonna happen.Cuz you're gonna be lookouts." (Gil swims through the door and peeks out into the living room.) Gil: "I'm in.Keep and eye out for Mr Grumpfish." Goby: "Don't worry Gil." Deema: "You can count on us." Oona: "Yeah." Molly: "We're making sure everything is okay." Nonny: "That must be it." Gil: "Alright.Now where will I hide a frisbee if I we're a grumpy old fish(Gasps)The frisbee.Whoa is that Mr Grumpfish from when he was just a little fish and is he having fun with his friends." (Gil heard a door lock sound.Mr Grumpfish is home.) Gil: (Gasps). Category:Episodes